diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Triplet
|the equivalent| }} The is one of the three Tier 4 upgrade choices from the Triple Shot and can be selected at Level 45. The Triplet cannot upgrade any further. Design The Triplet features a circular base with three rectangular turrets on the front with the two on the side being slightly retracted into the base resembling similar features of the Gunner and Twin designs. In comparison to the Triple Shot, its cannons are packed near each other instead of being spread out. Technical Upon upgrading: *Bullet damage is decreased by ~8%. *Bullet penetration is decreased by ~28.5%. *The Cannons are changed back to a streamlined formation instead of a spread, allowing for concentrated fire. Strategy *Strong Against: Overseer-type classes, Melee classes, classes that lack concentrated fire, such as Spread Shot or Penta Shot and Sniper type classes (when close up). *Weak Against: Multiple enemies, Sniper-type classes (when far away), Destroyer branch (if Triplet has low bullet speed or caught by surprise), skilled drone users, Auto Trappers or getting caught unprepared. As the Triplet *The Triplet has the highest single target damage per second excluding Dominators, Motherships and Arena Closers. Its bullets can block most frontal shots and still get through (with maxed-out bullet penetration) and propel itself backward using recoil. However, the Triplet must be careful when chasing and firing. While shooting at the enemy, if the player approaches them slowly, then their bullets will move slowly as well, making it easier for them to escape. It is more efficient to chase with the Triplet by firing at the opposite direction of your movement, and then when within range, continue shooting at the enemy. Repeat this process until the enemy is killed. Do NOT try this against multiple Level 45 opponents. *Attempt to find an Overlord, as your bullets can handle their drones with ease. If fighting in a 1v1 battle, a good thing to do is to ‘lockdown’ the enemy. If you notice the tank moving in a certain direction, briefly aim your bullets so that they are blocking their path. That way they’re forced to hit the brakes if they don't want to suffer HP loss, but most of the time they’ll hit at least a few bullets and lose some health anyway. This also works for the Sprayer and other high DPS tanks. *Using a build that lacks bullet speed can block enemy fire much better as the bullets are much closer to you that way and could block fast and strong bullets such as the Ranger's or Predator's. However, it requires the triplet to travel very close to players to kill them, as the bullets aren't strong enough to reach them otherwise. If you are lucky, you could close up on a distracted player that is low on health, this makes it easy to quickly kill them before they have time to react. *Your concentrated column of bullets may also act as a shield for you, in the case of low RoF tanks. Against the Triplet *Going either left or right is the simplest way of getting out of the way of the cannons. Unfortunately, if you’re the target, it may be hard for you to escape alive unless you are also a high DPS tank with high bullet penetration. *The best tank to counter the Triplet is a Sniper, or its upgrades. Use a Ranger, Assassin or a Predator and snipe the Triplet. *The Manager has a high chance of defeating a Triplet, make sure to be out of the Triplet's field of view then quickly turn invisible to hide your position without letting the Triplet see you doing it. Guide the drones towards the Triplet's flank most likely killing it, if the attempt fails, retreat, then come back shortly after. The Overlord might also be a good choice but not as effective due to the lack of invisibility. *A Sprayer can deal with it easily but neither the Triplet or the Sprayer is going to hurt each other because they are both high RoF tanks. *If the Triplet is not a glass cannon, a Trapper, Mega Trapper, Auto Trapper, or Overtrapper can at least take it to a stalemate, in which case the best thing to do afterward would be to wait until another tank, preferably with high damage, decides to attack the Triplet. *When playing as a tank in the Destroyer branch, you can defeat a Triplet by plowing all of the fired bullets since you have more penetration than the Triplet. However, Triplets have a high rate of fire and can be very overwhelming at times, so the best option is to stay stealthy and kill the Triplet from behind by surprise. If the attempt fails before you have time to react, retreat, then keep trying until success. Trivia *In the new update, the Triplet was buffed with higher damage, alongside the Triple Shot. *The Triplet’s cannons used to overlap each other randomly. This was changed as it looked odd. *The Triplet used to be a Level 30 tank that upgraded from the Twin in the early days of Diep.io (April-May 2016). **The Triplet and the Sprayer are the only tanks that have switched tiers. *Although the Triplet looks a lot stronger than a Twin, it has almost the same penetration, since the cannon type is the same. *The Triplet was the 3rd tank added to Diep.io, after the Basic Tank was added 1st, followed by the Twin. *The Triplet is the only tank to have changed design, apart from the Penta shot. Gallery TripletOld.png|Old (First) design of Triplet. TripletOld2.png|Old (Second) design of Triplet. Screenshot 2016-10-08 at 4.43.37 PM.png|Death screen glitch. Triplet2Squares.png|The Triplet with the new color scheme. Footnotes Category:Old Classes Category:Diep.io